Star Struck
by The Loser Lord
Summary: Are you an alien? Because baby, you're outta this world. - SasuSaku, AU.
1. the big bang

**A/N**: I really like Astronomy.  
>The inspiration of this is <em>Pumped Up Kicks<em>.

**Star Struck  
><strong>by: kirei na yukki

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Bang <strong>**- **The simultaneous expansion of matter which grew to create the known universe.

.

.

.

"Small coffee, black."

Uchiha Sasuke found himself once again in the local coffee shop with an hour or two to spare before his first class. Surely he should have been able to kick the habit of leaving his dormitory too early yesterday, but alas, he heeded to his impeccable punctuality. He found it absolutely irritating! Slamming the money on the counter - Sasuke had scared the poor cashier, a boy his age named 'Lee' - he grabbed his cup and took a seat at the farthest table in the cafe.

Taking a sip of his black coffee, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and read through his inbox, mostly polluted by his best friend and mother. It had been officially three days since he had started his studies at Konohagakure Daigaku; Sasuke found the experience to be _alright_. He relished in his new-found freedom, having escaped from his _stupid_ older brother's irritating perfection and father's constant lecturing about his brother's perfection. The younger Uchiha did have to admit however that he missed his mother.

Though he did not like to openly agree with this fact, it wasn't much a town secret; Uchiha Sasuke was in fact a momma's boy. And Uchiha Mikoto loved her little 'Sasuke-chan' to bits and pieces. Sasuke remembered how his mother would always pack his lunches - filling his thermal with tomato soup and providing him with a few more slices of his favorite fruit, accompanied with two or three of her 'world-famous' (as Mikoto had so proudly put it) rice balls.

Sasuke remembered Mikoto doing this from Kindergarten until his last year of high school; Naruto - Sasuke's idiotic best friend - would constantly tease him about his packed lunches, but it was okay simply because Naruto's mother packed his lunch as well. His lips quirked upwards into a small smile as he read a text his mother had sent him early that morning.

**From**: Okaa-san  
><strong>Subject<strong>: Good morning, Sasuke-chan!

It's going to be cold this morning, so don't forget to bundle up!  
>Have a good day. I love you!<p>

- Okaa-san

The poor woman was hysterical when she, her husband, and oldest son parted ways with her _baby boy_ on moving day. Ever since then, Sasuke had made sure called or texted his mother at least once a day, to ensure that he was still alive.

Twenty minutes passed and he heard the front door of the coffee shop open, the bell ringing with a loud 'ding'. A gaggle of girls were ushered into the inviting cafe and Sasuke inwardly cursed, sinking lower into his chair. The reason why Sasuke found college to be _alright_ and not at all _wonderful_ was because of these huge swarms of girls who all had the same taste in men, namely Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke could see Lee from his seat, looking frightened at the mob of females. Luckily, he wasn't the employee working the register at the moment. No, what stood alone, protected only by the small counter, was a small girl of petite proportions. Sasuke needed not read her name tag, for he had already memorized the name of the girl.

_Sakura_.

Haruno Sakura was a university freshman, like Sasuke, and was a graduate and the saludictorian of Konohagakure's local public high school; Sasuke, being born into a rather wealthy and prosperous family, had been enrolled into the more private and prestigious academy and had graduated as number one in his own class. She was petite, a small and slender girl of about five foot two with bright green eyes and even brighter pink hair.

Sasuke had met Haruno Sakura on only a few occasions, usually at Naruto's birthday and Christmas parties. She was quite nice and right away, Sasuke could see how she differentiated from all the other females he had ever met. She was _special_ in every way, shape, and form, though he wouldn't admit to it right away.

He would always look forward to their next meeting (and always hid that eagerness to meet again with Haruno Sakura). He never missed a single birthday, Christmas, New Year's party if it meant that he could see her.

Sasuke was even there at Sakura's graduation since she and Naruto attended the same high school. Though he had only met her a handful of times and talked to her even less, Sasuke knew that deep inside -

"Hi, what can I get for you all?"

- _he was smitten with her_. But of course, with Sasuke being such a _proud_ boy, he wouldn't let her know that. No, he'd rather die than to allow his _stupid, stupid_ feelings be exposed to the world.

"Yes," rang the deep voice of the girl up front as she drummed her long, red fingernails against the counter's surface; Sakura's small smile remained frozen in place as she prepared to take orders, "I'd like 12 mocha fraps, please."

Very quickly, Sasuke watched as Sakura pressed all of the appropriate buttons before kindly providing the group with the cost. After paying for the drinks, Sakura asked Lee to seat the customers and disappeared behind the back door to prepare the orders. Luckily for Sasuke, Lee had taken the horde of giggling girls and sat them closer to the front of the shop; not a lot of people sat there anyway.

Turning back to his coffee, Sasuke picked up its warm container and took another sip of the bitter liquid. He liked the warm tingle the beverage left in his throat and briefly closed his eyes. He could hear the clinking of the cups in the back room, the swishing of a broom on the floor, and the annoying buzz from the flock of females.

Sasuke found this new found independence refreshing and wanted to dawdle in his freedom for as long as he possibly could.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" the Uchiha sat up straight and his eyes snapped open, meeting Sakura's startlingly bright stare. She smiled at him warmly and took the seat directly across from him. Her small hands tapped on the tabletop's surface to the beat of the song softly playing in the background. "It's been a while since I've seen you! What's up?"

Sasuke lips quirked upwards slightly; Sakura had always been like that. So talkative, energetic..._annoying_, but it was okay because he found her kind of annoying as something new. He liked it.

"Nothing," he replied. His voice sounded as if it came from the soles of his feet; its depth resonated off the table's surface and surged through the cafe, "I left my dorm too early and decided to stop here."

"Oh."

He had expected their conversation to grow awkward from there, but, as always, Sakura remained as engaged as ever. He inwardly wondered how she was able to do that..._make people feel welcome..._

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Wanna walk to campus together? I actually just came in for an hour or so to help out Lee and Tenten since mornings here are crap; I actually have class at nine."

"Aa."

Sasuke actually wondered if his quick response was _too_ eager. Nonetheless, it cause Sakura to smile widely. Pushing her cateye-rimmed spectacles up the bridge of her nose, she motioned for Sasuke to follow her. Very quickly, the Uchiha complied and they exited the coffee shop together.

Sasuke felt that, with Sakura by his side, _talking his ear off_, it was a wonderful start to the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: This is my newest (drabble-ish) series; I hoped you all liked this particular chapter. I am planning on making this Sasuke-centric since most of my stories are Sakura-centric. The theme is _astronomy_. The chapters to come may be shorter than this one (:

Don't forget to leave a review :D


	2. terrestrial

**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted!  
>I'm kind of trying to shape this like a shojo (:<p>

Also, no one knows how much I love sandwich jokes.

**Star Struck  
><strong>by: kirei na yukki

* * *

><p><strong>Terrestrial <strong>(planets) **- **The rocky-surfaced planets; the four inner plants of our solar system, Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars, stand as examples.

.

.

.

She was perfection.

Haruno Sakura was pure _perfection_...

Sasuke wondered how it was possible to have such a celestial being here _on earth_. Terrestrial. It was surreal, but Sasuke would not admit to it. No, he would stand there stoically and let his heart melt away at her cute gestures. He found it rather difficult to act normally around her. Mornings in Konohagakure were typically delightfully cool; the green grass (which Sasuke regretted to say reminded him of Sakura's green, green eyes) were lush and wet from the morning dew.

The pair was walking comfortably along the main cobblestone path; Sakura was telling Sasuke about her latest misadventures with their idiot friends. He couldn't help his mouth quirking upwards as Sakura continued with her story. Her face was flushed and he knew that she was getting worked up about it.

"Anyway, Kiba told me to make me a sandwich after class and I was like 'No! What do I look like? A house maid?' and then he _had _to go ahead and say 'No, you look like a woman'. I really wanted to knock him out for that. What _is_ it with him and the sexist sandwich jokes? Even _Naruto's _picking up on them too..." Sakura babbled on and on, not at all paying attention to see if Sasuke was actually listening.

But she didn't need to; Sasuke always listened to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw the cute blush that was flaming across her pale cheeks. Running a hand through her short coral-pink locks, Sakura quickly cleared her throat and faced front, her eyes still shifted at Sasuke.

"What kind of girl do you like?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke eagerly as he inwardly panicked. _Sasuke? With a preferred type? _Sure, it was painfully obvious _who_ he liked, but he was not at all ready to be exposed. No, Sasuke would need a catalyst of some sort to get him to confess to Haruno Sakura.

Instead of answering her seriously, for fear that he could wreck their current relationship, he stared back into Sakura's eyes teasingly. She flushed at their close proximity and Sasuke snorted before looking ahead, fighting down the blush creeping up on his neck.

"That kind who can make me a sandwich."

Her laugh, Sasuke found, was even more entrancing than her bright hair and eyes...he liked it. And Sakura's tinkling laugh rang through Sasuke's ears; his heart thumped madly against his chest. He wondered if she could hear it. At last, Sakura responded, mischievously grinning at her dark-haired companion.

"Oh? And what kind of sandwiches do you like then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Right now, I am obsessed with the following shojos that I am going to promote: _Ao Haru Ride _and _KouKou Debut. _Shorter chapters are much more refreshing to write than the painfully long ones.

Nonetheless, a chapter is a chapter...unless it's an author's note...which is kind of mean since technically you're tricking the readers. My thoughts are in disarray at the moment since I am running on 2 hours of sleep. Hehehe. Hooray for the weekend!

Reviews please :D


	3. jovian

**A/N**: I am trapped in the library listening to Karmin's cover of "No Scrubs". It is beautiful :'D And because my English class is such a joke, I decided to write this chapter instead of my two page paper on Avatar Aang. Oh yes.

**Star Struck  
><strong>by: kirei na yukki

* * *

><p><strong>Jovian <strong>(planets) **- **The larger planets of the outer solar system; these planets are not at all solid, but contain an overwhelming amount of gas. Such examples include Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

.

.

.

'_When there's trouble you know who to caaaaall -'_

"TEEN TITANS!"

'_From their tower, they can see it aaaaaaaaall -'_

"TEEN TITANS!"

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how unbearably _adorable_ Sakura was when she was wrapped up in something. Particularly the Teen Titans. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai sat on the floor in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto's dorm suite.

The four had decided to meet up to study together together, but there was a marathon of Sakura and Naruto's _favorite_ childhood cartoon and well -

"IT'S THE MAD MOD EPISODE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time, shaking their neighbors roughly by the shoulders. Though Sasuke and Sai had _no _idea what the hullabaloo was about, they remained silent and allowed Sakura and Naruto to continue their childish festivities.

The entire episode, Sasuke kept his stare fixed on the rosette seated next to him. He inwardly enjoyed how her expressions would change from being excited to being angry (and he actually thought she was cute when she grew angry). As the episode ended, Sai stood up and yawned, commenting on the time and that he had a midterm to study for.

Sakura agreed, and stood to leave as well. On impulse, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and nearly flushed when Sakura gave him a questioning glance. Sasuke couldn't bear to hold his own against the weight of her stare; he looked away and grumbled something incoherent to everyone but Naruto, who fully knew what Sasuke was meaning to say.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. It's dark outside, Sasuke should take you back to the dorm," Naruto translated, grinning wildly at his friend's embarrassed glare. Sasuke struggled even more to fight the blush creeping on his neck when Sakura's mouth slightly fell open, expressing her surprise.

"O...Oh," she stammered, "...um, it's okay, Sasuke-kun! You...you don't have to...really!"

Looking up at the girl, Sasuke was equally surprised to see Sakura pink in the face; he found it even more alluring than her angered expression. Standing up straight, Sasuke shook his head at the girl and pointed at the window. The sun was sinking.

"It's late; we wouldn't want you walking around on campus in the dark, Sakura." he explained quietly. Sakura paused and appeared to analyze the situation. She agreed with a bright smile. Grabbing his wrist, Sakura waved to Naruto and Sai before dragging him out the front door in the direction of her dorm. When the door snapped shut, Sai looked over to Naruto, who was snickering behind his hand.

"I could have taken Sakura-san home, you know," Naruto shook his head and glanced over at his clueless friend.

"I know that, but Sasuke wanted to."

"Oh..." Sai paused, letting the information settle in his mind. Naruto could hear the 'ping' of the lightbulb going off in Sai's head, "Wait, Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun likes Sakura-san?"

"What do you think, Sai?"

Sai placed his hands on his hips, deeply in thought, "Well, I honestly thought that Sasuke-kun was gay, but I think he might like Sakura-san."

Naruto laughed loudly and clapped a hand against Sai's back, "You know what, Sai? You might be on to something..."

.

.

.

"Thanks a lot, Sauske-kun."

He looked away, embarrassed and managed to grunt in acknowledgement. Sakura grinned again and they walked together underneath the settling sky. Sasuke could barely hear anything around him, only the thumping of his heart against his ribcage. Just the sight of the small pink-haired girl walking next to him warmed him inside; how she was able to make him feel like that was beyond him and yet, he welcomed it.

Sasuke knew what had become of him in the presence of this strange girl, but strangely enough, he actually liked the feeling. He couldn't exactly label it as 'love' or anything like that, but his fondness of Haruno Sakura seemed to grow with everyday.

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke and turned around, grinning and pointing to a convenience store. Wordlessly, Sasuke followed Sakura as she entered the building and pick a steamed nikuman* to buy. Very swiftly, Sasuke stopped her from pulling out her wallet.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Still silent, the Uchiha handed the proper amount of money to the cashier and handed Sakura her dumpling. Sakura didn't say anything; she merely gaped as Sasuke smirked at her and exited the store. The cashier, an elderly woman, beamed fondly.

"My, what a nice boyfriend you've found!"

Sakura blushed darkly and clutched her steamed bun against her chest, "Eh? O...Oh, no oba-san*, you see, he's not my -"

"There's no need to be so shy about it, sweetheart! Now, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, right?" the older woman winked at the young girl, who's face now resembled a tomato. Sakura, still very much flustered at the cashier's comment, bowed respectfully and exited the store where Sasuke was standing, waiting.

He held two bottles of tea he had bought from the vending machine next to the door. Sakura smiled softly and took the offered bottles, snapping the cap open and taking a sip at the cool contents.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

Her eyes twinkled softly at the boy and she held out her bottle to Sasuke, silently asking him to hold it for her; Sasuke complied with her request and Sakura opened the package where her dumpling was held. She tore the bun down its middle and withdrew a napkin from the plastic bag it had come from, handing one half of the dumpling, wrapped in a napkin to Sasuke and wordlessly took back her tea.

Sasuke blinked at Sakura. She smiled brightly, "We can share it!"

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards and the two began to walk again towards Sakura's dorm, eating the steamed dumplings bit by bit. Their pace had slowed down noticeably, to the point where they dragged their shoes against the gravel. Sasuke cast another glance at Sakura, whose mouth was full of dumpling. His mouth twitched again in a crooked smile when he spoke up.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him, swallowing her food. She answered with a lighthearted, "Mmhmm?"

Sasuke's dark eyes softened very lightly at her perfection. The moonlight was now cast upon her coral pink hair and her skin glowed in the evening light. Sakura's eyes glowed brighter with every passing second she spent giving the Uchiha her undivided attention.

"..._arigatoo_," Sakura beamed at her companion and the two began walking again, this time aimlessly, neither wanting their time together to end.

"Anytime, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>:

1. A nikuman is a steamed bun stuffed with meat.  
>2. Oba-san (lit.: "Aunt") is a respectful term used to address older woman. It is different from <em>obaa-san<em>, which means "Grandmother".  
>3. Jovian can also refer to a happy, joyful emotion; which is the set tone of this chapter.<p>

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! I'm still kind of going for that "slice of life" shojo feel, so I hope you're liking it so far!


	4. nebula

**A/N**: It's been a little under a year. I'm a bad person. Lulz.

**Star Struck**  
>by The Loser Lord<p>

**Nebula**: A dust cloud containing hydrogen, helium, and other gases. Nebula are often the birth places of many stars.

.

.

.

The day Sasuke finally owned up to his fondness for Sakura was the day before the first soccer match of the season. Konohagakure was facing Sunagakure and, since both schools were well-known for their formidable soccer teams, almost every student and staff member was anticipating the match.

Sasuke's stomach lurched at the thought of playing in front of all those people.

"Are you nervous, Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette asked during one of their weekly walks to the convenience store. Sasuke grunted, refusing to answer, and entered the store with Sakura in tow.

The old woman at the counter smiled fondly at the pair before disappearing behind the counter, returning with the usual order of a steamed meat bun. Like all the times before, Sasuke gave the exact amount of money to the woman, led Sakura outside, and bought two cans of tea from the vending machine. Sakura smiled when the Uchiha offered her half of their bun and her can.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun! Let's go find somewhere to sit!"

They opted for a lone bench seated at the top of a hill overlooking Konoha entirely. There, Sakura could see the tops of buildings and the canopies of the small forests scattered through their hometown; they extended far into the sky, mingling with the last of the setting sun's lights. Oranges and pinks swirled onto a canvas of deep blue, dotted with only the brightest stars.

Sakura sighed contently and bit into her bun.

"I'm a little nervous." Sasuke quietly admitted.

Sakura didn't turn to face him; she wasn't at all surprised by his confession. Instead, she reached over and held his hand, squeezing it firmly. Sasuke's heart throbbed at the unexpected contact.

"Don't be," Sakura said, "We all know how good you guys are, especially you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke squeezed back and silently thanked Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: This has been sitting in my flash drive for four months now. Oops. My b.


End file.
